


Take a Break

by birdwhythis



Series: Tffemslashweek [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: It's just gay





	Take a Break

Strongarm slapped the stasis cuffs on the Decepticon’s wrists, “I got ya, punk!” She looked up, beaming with pride. Windblade lowered herself down to the ground, the fans in her wings spinning to a halt. Strongarm boasted, “I got to him before you did.”

  
“Yes, I see that,” Windblade’s lips formed into a smile. She waltzed over to the cop-bot and kissed Strongarm’s finial. The jet rested her elbow on Strongarm’s shoulder while the Decepticon scowled and huffed. 

  
“Oh, don’t be jealous now,” Windblade said with a tsking sound. She moved her servos to rest on her hips. “I don’t even know your name.”  
   

“I said it like thirty times,” the Decepticon exclaimed with a pout.   
   

“I don’t recall.”  
   

Strongarm was already talking to Fixit about a ground bridge back to base. Windblade watched Strongarm for a second before she thought she heard something. She turned around to see a beach. The water was sparkling, the sun reflecting off the water. The sand seemed untouched by anything. 

Windblade turned her attention to the comm with Fixit, draping herself over Strongarm so Fixit could hear her, “Yes, we need a ground bridge for the Decepticon. Strongarm and I will be a bit.”  
   

“Windblade?” Strongarm’s brow furrowed together, “What?“  
   

“Trust me, love,” Windblade winked at Strongarm, “Send the ground bridge back to same coordinates in about 3 hours time.”  
   

“3 hours from now?” Strongarm sounded appalled and shocked.   
   

Windblade kept a smile on her face, “For some personal time. Windblade out.”  
   

“Windblade? Why?”  
   

She wrapped her arm around Strongarm, pressing close. “My dear Strongarm, look behind you.”  
   

Strongarm followed suit and frowned. “An ocean?”  
   

Windblade grabbed Strongarm’s arms, pulling her forward. She pressed her lips against Strongarm’s. “Exactly, an ocean. Come on, let’s the last time we can just relax and go somewhere that isn’t the base?”  
   

“You do have a point.”  
   

“We can swim? And suntan?” Windblade suggested.   
   

“True,” Strongarm scooped Windblade into her arms as she walked toward the water. Windblade’s wings fluttered with excitement. She wrapped her arms around Strongarm’s neck. She kissed Strongarm once more.


End file.
